


One Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The usual jewelry never interested the Sewer King any longer.





	One Present

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The usual jewelry never interested the Sewer King any longer. There were so many pretties near his throne. *Perhaps I'll instruct my children to steal other items for their king. Perhaps a toy. Yes.* 

A girl approached the Sewer King and dropped one object. He smiled near the toy alligator. 

 

THE END


End file.
